Piece of Her Mind
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: JONAS;After overhearing Angelina talking to her friends about her relationship with Joe, Stella steps in to 'chat' with her. JoeStella friendship, slight JoeAngelina


_**Ok, so after watching the eight episode AGAIN, and especially after watching the ninth episode on Youtube, I realize how much I HATE Angelina, even more than Amy. Me and Kendra (suburbs), well, I was reviewing her latest oneshot before she goes on vacation and I talked about how much I hate Angelina (well, I don't hate her, cause I don't hate anyone, but I strongly dislike her), and I might write an anti-Angelina story and she said to go for it, so I am! **_

_**BTW, just to let y'all know, I will not be online, updating any stories or even on the computer at all (gasp, dies) from the 14**__**th**__** to the 19**__**th**__**. I'll be in Florida, soaking up the sun rays on the beach and swimming, and shopping. Even though I HATE, shopping, it's just as hot in Canada as it is in Florida right now, and I have a pool in my backyard… my parents have business with their second home there, and my dad seriously promised me a trip to Paris if I convinced my older, really emotionally unstable sister to go with us. I accomplished it, but yet, no trip to Paris…yet. I'm still working on it. **_

_**Anyways, here you guys go. If you love Joe/Stella and hate Angelina, then this oneshot is for you! This is after the eighth episode ends, how I believe Joe and Angelina will break up. I guarantee you it'll be all Angelina's fault. **_

**Warning: Side effects of this oneshot may include: mood swings, sudden anger toward anyone named Angelina, over protectiveness, sadness for Joe Jonas/Joe Lucas, and possible murder plans in your mind. Also might include violence and a cat fight or two. **

"You're going out with Angelina again tonight? Joe, you've only been dating her for three days," Stella complained. Joe nodded as he opened his locker, showing a picture of his girlfriend. There was only one, though, not like hundreds, like Nick usually had with his crushes.

"Yeah. Angelina and I are spending time at my house, so fans don't attack her. She's still not used to the whole 'dating a handsome rock star' thing, but she's getting it. At least she doesn't think I'm a jerk anymore," Joe said as he grabbed a book. Stella sighed as she looked at the picture of the She-Devil in Joe's locker. She knew Angelina; they weren't friends, but Stella had her in some of her classes, and Angelina was so judgmental. There was no way Angelina would date Joe unless she wanted something from him. Humiliation maybe?

She didn't dare tell it to Joe though. She knew that he tended to over-react sometimes, and getting a Lucas mad was rare, but something she didn't want to see again. (The last time it happened was when Joe was eleven and Stella accidentally broke his mirror with her bedazzler). That was not pleasant to see.

Either way, Stella didn't want to tell Joe what she thought of Angelina. So, she faked a smile and addressed Joe formally.

"Well, Joseph, I hope you have fun with Angelina," Stella told him curtly. Joe ignored the tone of her voice and nodded as he shut his locker.

"I totally will. I think letting her get to know the real me some more will really help progress our relationship," Joe said. At that, Stella had to scoff.

"How long do you think your relationship with her will last?" Stella asked as the two walked down the hall. Joe threw an arm around Stella's shoulders, something he usually did to show how strong their friendship was.

"Oh Stella, sweet, naïve Stella. It's like you don't know me at all. I'm making this relationship last as long as I can," Joe said. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Until you get tired of her and then you'll gently break up with her. Yeah, I know. I just don't-" Stella started before breaking off. Joe squeezed her shoulders.

"You don't what Stells?" he asked. Stella sighed.

"I just don't want you getting hurt, if she breaks up with you," Stella finished. Joe let out a laugh.

"Why would she break up with me? I mean, I'm Joe Lucas," he said proudly. Stella laughed a little bit.

"Yes, I know. I'm just saying, just in case," Stella answered. Joe nodded as he spotted his History teacher walking toward him with a stern look on his face. Joe quickly dropped his arm from her shoulders.

"Well, I'll see you later Stells. I kind of forgot to hand in my History assignment yesterday and Mr. Gores will hunt me down if I don't," Joe said. Stella nodded as Joe raced off. She sighed as she continued walking down the hall, past all the students, to their classes.

On the way, she passed by Angelina and her two friends, Coco and River (weird names, but then again, so was Angelina). Of course, just as Stella passed them, she caught part of their conversation.

"-like dating Joe Lucas?" Coco was asking. Stella slowed down a little bit, as she heard Angelina answer.

"He's an ok guy, but-" Angelina said, dropping her voice. Stella was really curious to find out what Angelina was thinking, so Stella accidentally dropped her bag, watching the contents spilling out. Bending down to grab them, luckily, the girls carried on their conversation.

"But what?" River asked. Angelina sighed as she gripped her books.

"He's just not my type. I mean, he's still a rock star, and a cocky one at that. I gave him a chance but I just don't feel it," Angelina said. The two girls leaned in.

"What are you going to do?" Coco asked. Angelina shrugged.

"I'm going to break up with him tonight. There's no point dating him if I don't like him, right? Besides, he won't even care. He's a rock star that can get any girl at the snap of his fingers. He won't care about one silly break up," Angelina said, with a roll in her eyes. Stella gaped as she looked up at the classical music girl. Stuffing her things in her bag, she stood up and faced the girl.

"What are you talking about Angelina? You don't think he'll care?" Stella asked angrily. Angelina finally acknowledged the seething blonde girl.

"Oh, hey Stella," she said meekly. Stella just glared at the girl with fury in her eyes.

"You really don't think he'll be heartbroken? Just because he's famous doesn't mean he doesn't have a heart! He's a normal guy with normal feelings and thoughts, except that he just happens to be famous. He really likes you Angelina, and it will break his heart if you break up with him, and it'll just crush it more if you tell him why. He's a teenager, just like you. Wouldn't you be heartbroken if the guy you liked broke up with you?" Stella ranted. Angelina nodded mutely as a small crowd began forming just as Stella moved closer to Angelina.

"So, you really have to think of it from Joe's point of view. Though he loves being famous, do you think it's easy, tackling fans and homework every day? He's trying to live a normal life, but if people like you keep judging him, and acting like you are now just because he's a rock star, then you don't deserve anybody," Stella continued before Angelina interjected.

"What about your friend Macy? She's the number one fan of JONAS, supposedly, and she treats them like rock stars and not normal people so you're criticizing your own friend," Angelina interrupted. Stella glared and she pushed Angelina into the lockers, as Coco and River moved aside.

"Listen here, Angelina. Macy may be the JONAS number one fan, but she still tries to treat them like normal people. She gets why they're at a school; so they can be normal. She does try, she's not selfish and she's certainly not judgmental like you are. Joe, Nick and Kevin are no different from you and me at this school. They do their homework, they work hard in school. It's not like they slack off and skip because of special treatment. They try to be normal like the rest of us, but you are certainly making it harder. Are you getting what I'm saying? They're just like us, with feelings. You want to break up with Joe, fine, be my guest. But you do not have the right to judge them so harshly because of who they are. Got it?" Stella finished. Angelina nodded slowly, terrified of the girl.

"Of course Stella," Angelina said softly. Stella smirked.

"Good, now go away and never talk to Joe again, unless you are making polite conversation. Don't worry, I'll break the sad news to him about your breakup with him," Stella told Angelina, who nodded and rushed off with her friends. Stella just rolled her eyes at the scared girl, glad she didn't slap her or anything. That would have gotten her in trouble. Stella turned to see the crowd dispersing, and in the middle of it, Macy, Kevin, Nick and Joe stood, gaping.

"Wow, Stella, you are awesome. You just totally told off Angelina, and you totally defended me! Thanks!" Macy cried as she rushed to her friend and engulfed her in a hug, lucky she didn't have any sports equipment in her hands at the moment. Stella hugged back before turning to Joe. She saw the crushed look on his face. She stepped forward slowly. Kevin and Nick backed off as Nick dragged Kevin and Macy off so the two could talk.

"See you later!" Kevin called cheerily before the three vanished from sight. Stella looked at Joe sadly.

"Are you ok Joe? How much of that did you hear?" Stella asked. Joe shrugged.

"From the start of 'You have to think of it from Joe's point of view'. I'm just...surprised," Joe answered as he sat against the lockers. Stella sat beside him, and grabbed his hand.

"Joe, I didn't want you to hear that. I mean, I know you like Angel-" she started.

"-Liked, as in the past," Joe interrupted. Stella looked surprised.

"Liked? I understand what happened, but why so suddenly?" she asked. Joe offered a feeble smile.

"Oh come on. She's a jerk, I realize now. She never accepted me for me, she just thought I was a jerky little rock star. She never got to know the real me. Besides, she wasn't even that pretty," Joe added. Stella smiled as she leaned into her friend.

"She really wasn't pretty," Stella agreed. Joe laughed as the two stayed silent for a few minutes.

"You know, I don't think I ever liked her. I think I only liked her because she didn't like me and I tried to impress her. I really, truly think that's the only reason why," Joe said softly. Stella nodded as she hugged Joe.

"I think so too. Now, let's forget about that stupid girl and go to class. Tonight, I have some new designs for you guys to check out. I mean, you're supposed to meet the president of Apple and Donald Trump next week, so you have to look your best," Stella said as she stood up. Joe stood up too, nodding.

"Of course," he said as the two shared a secret look. Stella linked arms with Joe as they walked down the hall to their first period class.

_**Bleh, bad ending. I didn't know how to end it. I'm great at starting stuff, not so good at the endings. I hope you enjoyed it!!! If you look on my profile, you'll see upcoming stories, or just story ideas that get stuck in my head. Thanks guys! **_


End file.
